The Greys at the Beach
by Fox Teen
Summary: Sequel to Everyone Changes, Gideon takes his pup Graham to the beach for the day.


Graham woke up to the alarm by the side of his dad's bed. He had a horrible nightmare and his dad allowed him to spend the night in his room. Today he remembered it was the day they went to the beach. He shut the alarm off and shook his dad awake.

"Beach time, Daddy!" said Graham excitedly.

"I wanna sleep till noon," Graham murmured playfully tucking himself in the duvet.

Graham got out of the bed, went over to his dad's side and began to tickle his feet protruding from under the duvet, which of course convinced his father also being awake ready to start this exciting day.

"Well, son," said Gideon as he got out of bed and put on his pyjama shirt. "Let's get some of Daddy's famous pancakes on the go, shall we?"

They went to the kitchen and Gideon set to work with the latter and the frying. Graham was permitted to help with them. His father taught him to flip but very pancake he flipped fell right onto his dad's face.

Gideon filled Graham's two pancakes with chocolate spread, folded and topped them with cream, while Gideon folded his with banana slices. Graham ate his pancakes contentedly enjoying the mouthful of hot melted chocolate spread. He finished the second one in a big mouthful at at a time until he felt full and satisfied but not full enough to rush to his room and get his trunks on.

Graham switched into his space trunks and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When that was done he ran down to the front door to find a basket full of beach accessories.

Gideon came downstairs with fox lotion and wearing red trunks with fox tails decorated on them.

"Fancy swim trunks, Daddy," Graham commented.

"Thanks, son," said Gideon. "Your's look just as dapper."

"Now before we get anywhere," said Gideon squirting some lotion onto his paw, "we need to arm ourselves."

And he smeared his cub with the lotion and then on himself.

They went outside, Gideon locked the door, the both got in the car an head for the seaside.

At last they arrived at the beach. Families were also there but a long distance away. They didn't mind really, for who needed people against foxes?

"First off," said Gideon, "let's get you armed up for the water."

He strapped Graham's armbands onto his arms and blew into them until they were not to bust. Then he got out a a huge rubber ring in the shape of a doughnut as well as designed. He blew into it until it was bigger than them both.

"Let's get wet!" said Gideon putting the rubber ring over his arm.

"Alright!" cried Graham. "Race you, Daddy!"

He ran to the ocean, his father running quickly out of breath. Graham jumped into the cool ocean splashing about. His father finally reached the shore. He stood back, ran forward and jumped in the air into a cannonball creating a huge splash.

Gideon climbed onto the ring, lay down, picked Graham up, placed his cub right on top of him and they paddled peacefully through the ocean, the waves bobbing them up and down much to Graham's enjoyment.

"This is fun, Daddy!" he smiled looking at his father who chuckled.

"Just gotta beware of Jaws, son," he smiled as he sung the theme.

The song got louder and louder until suddenly, Gideon yelped and panicked as started shaking about almost sending Graham sliding off his belly. Gideon reached out his tail and revealed a crab. He panicked and wagged his tail about until the crab went flying.

Graham's panic soon melted to uncontrollable laughter and Gideon soon joined in.

They paddled back to the shore and sat in the edge of the water to let the waves wash over them which they enjoyed thoroughly, being wash back onto the sand. But the fun was short-lived when a huge wave washed the violently back. Gideon got back up as Graham sat up coughing and blowing his nose.

Gideon ran over and picked his cub up, put him over his shoulder and patted his back.

"You okay, son?" asked Gideon as he held his son out to face him."

"I got some beach water in my mouth," Graham coughed.

"Come on son," said Gideon hugging his son. "Let's get some lemonade and turn your salt mouth to a sugar mouth."

They got back to their spot, Gideon placed Graham on the blanket, opened the basket and brought out a bottle of _Lion's Aide Lemonade_. He unscrewed and handed it to his cub who drank it down.

"Looks you need that, son," Gideon chuckled.

"Salt to sugar," said Graham smacking his lips. He drank the rest down to which a loud burp exploded. The cub went red but his dad chuckled.

"Better out than in, tyke," he laughed ruffling his head.

They laid back watching the clouds and keeping their eyes peeled for shapes; Gideon's pies, a fox's tail, Gazelle's horns and even rabbit ears. Then they started to get hungry so the lunch commenced. They ate a good lunch but full of laughter what with Gideon using a banana peel for a wig, giving himself a tangerine skin moustache, clucking like a chicken once the sandwiches were eaten, and squirting cream into his mouthful of lemonade.

"Well," said Gideon rubbing his belly. "A fine lunch, eh son?"

"Yup," said Graham as he rubbed his own and still giggling form his dad's performance. "I'm full of food and giggles."

Graham burped.

"And trapped air," his father added.

"Come on, Daddy!" said Graham jumping up. "Let's get back in the water!"

"Whoah just one minute, tyke," Gideon chuckled lying down in the shade.

"We're full of food. Let's digest a little."

"But what can we do when digesting?" asked Graham looking down at his dad's face.

"You could bury Daddy in the sand," he suggested.

Graham set to work and down his father was replace by a huge mountain of sand and he climbed onto of it looking down at his dad's face.

"Mission accomplished," he grinned. "You look like a hot dog."

"What do you know of this, Gideon?"

Graham turned to see a rabbit in a summer hat and blue swimsuit "Well," chuckled Gideon. "Miss H. Off you get son, Daddy's gonna explode."

Graham, slid off his father as he beat himself out of the sand like a hatching chick and out he emerged, his body (except for his face) covered in sand making Graham fall to his knees in mad laugher.

"And this must be your nephew?" assumed Judy looking at Graham who was now getting up.

"My son," Gideon corrected proudly.

"Oh!" Judy reacted in surprise. "You didn't tell me you were a dad."

"I don't much in social business," said Gideon. "Graham, this Officer Judy Hopps."

"Hello, Graham," Judy greeted as they shook paws.

"I heard so much about you, Miss Hopps," said Graham. ""Pure' the first rabbit cop ever and you cracked the Nighthowler case."

"Actually," said Judy, "the only rabbit cop who cracked the case."

"With my help, Cocky Carrots."

Now in presence was and a slim fox in green trunks.

"Well hello, there," said Gideon. "Who might you be?"

"Nick Wilde," he greeted shaking Gideon's paw. "Love your blueberry pies, Mr. Grey."

"Aw, shucks. Just call me Gideon," the tubby fox replied.

"And who's this little feller?" Nick asked looking down at Graham.

"This is my son, Graham," Gideon introduced picking his son up into his arms.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wilde," greeted Graham.

"Spitting image of your dad, pal," Nick praised smiling.

"Daddy's hair style appealed to me," said Graham patting it.

"Belly and all. Eh, tyke?" Gideon teased, tickling his son's belly.

"Hey!" Graham chuckled. "Your's is more ticklish!"

"So what brings you both here?" Judy asked.

"Just a little treat for him after what happened yesterday," replied Gideon holding Graham paws as he walked up his father.

"Why? What happened?" Judy asked.

"Some bullies beat me up for being a fox," said Graham clinging onto his tails.

"Disgusting!" said Nick crossly.

"Do you know their names?" asked Judy. "I could tell their parents."

"I only came across them," said Graham. "They were a pony, an elephant and a beaver."

"We'll bare that in mind," said Judy.

"And if we find them," said Nick kneeling to Graham's height, "We'll put them Juvey, how about that?"

Graham giggled as Nick tickled his belly with one finger.

"Nicky here went the same way as you, just for being a fox, but together we'll hustle those little scums."

Graham agreed with laugh.

"Wanna help me make a sandcastle, Nick?" asked Graham as he pulled his paw to take him to his sand bucket.

"Already made a new friend," Judy chuckled. "so where's Mrs. Grey?"

Gideon's expression suddenly looked shocked. He leaned to Judy and whispered in her ear.

"Oh," said Judy. "I'm really sorry. How has he taken it?"

"I … I haven't really told him," muttered Gideon shamefully.

"He'll have to know sooner or later, Gideon," said Judy. "The longer you keep it from him, the more painful it is for him."

The two foxes were building a sandcastle of sturdy sand walls and a hole in the middle. When they had finished, Nick had picked Graham up and placed him in the hole. For that, Gideon grabbed his iPhone and took a picture of his little king.

Gideon waded into the water and the sand washed off him, but since he was wet he thought he may as well have fun with Graham - while watching out for crabs. Graham grabbed hold of his father as they paddled through the water up to their chins and watched the sunset. Graham climbed onto his dad's shoulders to get a better view.

"It's beautiful isn't it," said Gideon.

"Especially in the water," agreed Graham. "It especially feels good."

"Only because of the salt," said Gideon.

Graham climbed back ff his dad and plopped back in the water in Gideon's paws. When placed back, in the water Graham watched as his dad fell back and began to float.

"How do you do that, Daddy?"

"Salt water has many tricks, son," said Gideon. "Why don't you give it a try."

Graham, carefully fell back and found himself floating the same way as his father. It fell really relaxing, the warmth shining on him and the back of him cooling him off. This was truly paradise.

The water soon drifted there foxes back to the shore. Graham got up and saw his dad lying down, his eyes closed.

"Daddy?" said Graham. "Are you asleep."

Gideon was snoring. Graham thought of letting the water wash over his dad but decided it would be rather mean regardless of how funny his reaction might have been. He climbed over his dad, knelt down and began tickling his nose with his tail.

Gideon twitches his nose and began to build up a sneeze.

"ACHOO!"

The impact blew his son over onto the sand making him laugh wildly.

"Very funny," Gideon chuckled while sniffing.

"You were sleeping in your float, Daddy!" Graham laughed. "The tide brought us back here."

"Well," said Gideon standing up and straightening himself, "we'd better get our gear together before we go sailing."

They got their things together and headed home, talking about the fun they had today as well as meeting Nick and Judy.

When they got home, they got out of the car with the basket, Gideon locked the car and they went indoors.

"First things first," he announced, we'll get out of these trunks and head up to the bathtub."

The taps ran, the bubbles rose and the two foxes into the bath and relaxed.

"It's like being the ocean," sighed Graham.

"Only warm and relaxing," sighed Gideon.

After five or ten minutes of relaxing, Gideon got out the fox nut wash and began washing his son's coat.

"I hate this part," said Graham.

"A fresh-smelling fox is a happy fox son," said Gideon as he mixed the shampoo into his son.

"Let's not forget your ears," he added as went into action his cub giggle. He even allowed him to let him wash his dad's own hair and ears. After getting back to his space in the bath, Graham dipped his paw into the bubbles and blew it on his dad's face.

"I don't call you a tyke for nothing, tyke," his father chuckled as he pulled his cub towards him and tickled his belly and his ears.

"Look just like a fish out of water," Gideon said. "Wiggling about like that."

Finally the tickling stopped and Gideon let Graham sit on his chest. He looked at his dad and kissed his nose and his dad died the same.

After the kiss Graham's stomach growled loudly.

"I think it's alarm needing to order pizza tonight," remarked Gideon.

"Yippee!" reacted Graham.

"Well, let's get out of this tub and get to work".

They ate their pizzas out in the garden enjoying the sunset. Soon they were lying on the ground as Graham burped in contentment.

"Sure hit the spot," said Graham as he burped again.

"Sure did, son," smiled Gideon.

"I'm for a rest on the hammock," said Gideon getting up onto his feet. "How about you?"

"I'll say," Graham responded. "I'm to full to move."

Gideon pocked up his cub and they headed for the hammock. Gideon clambered on and lay down, picking up his son and placing him on the hammock, Graham laying on his dad's legs using his soft, plump belly like a pillow.

"Daddy," said Graham. "My tummy is aching a little."

"Ate your pizza a little too quick, huh?" said Gideon. "Well I can remedy that."

He lifted Graham towards him and began to tickle his abdomen making his cub squeal and giggle like a pig in the mud. After five minutes, he rested Graham on his chest.

"Feel better, son?" Gideon asked.

"Totally," said Graham. "I never knew tickling can stop a tummyache."

They rested for a while until, Graham scrambled on-top of his dad, sat on him and asked, "Did you know Officers Hopps and Wilde as a kid?"

"Only Hopps," Gideon replied. "She's a great example to follow your dreams. I was a - messed up cub remember. I mocked Officer Hopps for wanting to be a cop. Then I ended up -"

Gideon halted. Should he tell Graham of his assault on Judy? Best not. He already got over the disappointment of Daddy being a bully. No, what Graham did not know could not hurt him."

"And what about Nick?"

"He was an innocent cub who was bullied just like you for being a fox. He spent a few years as a dishonest hustler, but it was soon after that he saw the light and became a police fox. Every fox can make it, son. Look at Daddy here".

"Can anyone really be anything in Zootopia?" asked Graham. Nick had really influenced him that day.

"They sure can. Look at Daddy after all his struggles in life as a cub. Been baking pies until finally he baked a pie of his very own."

He picked Graham up, placed him close to his mouth pretended to eat him.

"Rom, rom, rom, rom, rom!"

Graham squealed and laughed from the antic and they both fell off the hammock.

Soon they went indoors and got themselves ready to sleep. They both got in their pyjamas and went to Graham's room.

"Remember when I buried you in the sand today?" Graham chuckled.

"I do," said Gideon. "Now it's my turn to bury my little tyke in the blanket."

And he tucked him in as tightly as he could making his cub giggle.


End file.
